


Use me

by etherealabyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal, Blow Job, Bottom Sirius, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominant Remus, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Name Calling, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough fucking, degrading, james and lily are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealabyss/pseuds/etherealabyss
Summary: Now being left by himself, Remus checked his phone before he felt a pair of eyes piercing right through him. As he looked up, he felt his heart stop for a second. If he ever had to assign the term “sex on legs” to anybody, the person walking up to him would fit perfectly. He must have been about twenty. His long hair framed his face beautifully. What a beautiful man. He was almost speechless.Or, Remus being sure that he'd never hook up with anyone younger than him until he meets Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: my wolfstar collection





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i'm back! hope you enjoy this :) kinda inspired by abba's "does your mother know". also, english isn't my first language. i hope you enjoy my work nonetheless. comments are always very much appreciated! lots of love!

“Thank you, Lily”, Remus smiled as the ginger handed him another beer. They had been pre-drinking like they did at Uni for an hour and he loved it. “I’m telling you man; Switzerland was so much more beautiful than those pictures on Instagram make it seem”, James exclaimed and took a swig of his drink. The droplets of the molten ice-cooled his fingers as he fumbled with the label. “Would you say that you have a favourite Swiss city?”, the blonde asked and leaned back against the comfortable recliner he was sitting on. 

The three of them had always been inseparable. Lily’s family moved next to Remus’ when they were no more than five years old and it didn’t take long for them to get acquainted before Remus told his best friend James about the girl with the big smile that lived twenty metres away from him. 

They went to the same Primary School, Secondary school and College, making sure to take every subject together so they would get to spend as much time together as possible. Once they went off to Uni, it was a no-brainer that they’d take similar courses. Lucky for them they had similar interests, so they never really had to go out of their way to have a good time. After figuring out what they wanted to become (which took them longer than they’d like to admit), the three of them became teachers. Lily went on to teach Arts and English Literature; Remus decided on going with Music and History while James happily chose to teach Physics and Chemistry – after all, he could never shy away from the kit Remus got him for his 13th birthday. 

Lily’s father was the headmaster at St. Stephen’s Secondary School and College in the heart of London. It took them three dinners, countless conversations and a lot of promises for him to eventually give in and employ the three of them. They were lucky once again – the older generation of teachers was about to retire, thus making way for the younger generation to carry their torch. Just before their first semester started the three of them decided that they would move in together. They had spent their entire lives together so why stop now? They loved each other too much to be separated. The flat they moved into was beautiful – it was in an old building and had very high ceilings that were perfect for Lily’s breath-taking art, James’ old band posters which he claimed weren’t old but vintage and Remus many colourful post-its to remind him of things that he’d otherwise forget. The couple and their friend furnished their home beautifully, making sure that every guest would feel right at home. 

They spent the best and worst years of their lives in that flat. The three of them sat on their red velvet couch when Remus got the call that his father died. On a surprisingly beautiful Friday they just had gotten back from a long walk when James proposed to Lily in the living room. The apartment had seen it all. 

...

Sirius had just put on his tightest crop-top that revealed just a little too much of his chest when he heard Peter put on T. Rex’ “Mambo Sun” in the living room. Peter knew that Electric Warrior was Sirius’ favourite album, so it didn’t take long for the raven-haired boy to enter the big communal space and shake his hips to the music. “You know me well, Wormtail”, he laughed and looked at his best friend, who smiled at him brightly. Peter hadn’t been to the hairdresser’s in a while and Sirius didn’t have the heart to tell his friend that the shaggy mob on his head had gotten a bit too long for everyone’s liking. “Boys, how do I look?”, they heard Mary say from the hallway and turned to face the young woman. 

She wore a gorgeous faux leather dress that hugged her in just the right places. Sirius noticed that she had slicked her hair back with gel to create the “wet hair look” they had been talking about for a while and he thought that it looked amazing on her. He couldn’t tell how long the two boys had been staring at her, taking all of her beauty in before Sirius broke the silence. “Stunning, really stunning”, Sirius grinned and walked up to her while she made her way to them so he could kiss her on the cheek. “What he said”, Peter mumbled and without having to look at him, the both of them knew that he was blushing. “Thank you, really. Now that we’re all dressed to the nines, how about we have a quick drink and then go to the bar Peter has been boasting about?”, Mary suggested but didn’t wait for an answer because she knew her friends would never say no to her suggestions. 

Peter and Sirius met in Secondary School. Sirius was the openly gay boy that couldn’t shut his mouth for the life of him and Peter was the quiet art kid that got excluded at everything. After witnessing some older students picking on the introvert one day, Sirius stepped in to yell at them who they thought they were to bully someone who hadn’t done anything wrong. Once they had left, Sirius sat with Peter to make sure that they wouldn’t come back. “Thank you”, Peter whispered and gave the other boy a warm smile. “You’re very welcome, mate – I’m Sirius”, the black-haired boy replied, put his backpack to the side and rummaged through it to search for his lunch. Had he forgotten to bring any? Shit. Sirius needed food or he wouldn’t be able to function. Peter must have seen the panic in Sirius’ eyes because just as he was about to give up, the other offered half of his sandwich to him. “I can’t take that, mate”, he hesitated. “You saved my ass just a second ago. The least I can do is share my food with you. I’m Peter, by the way”, the blonde chuckled and carefully put the sandwich down in front of him. Sirius would have never guessed in his wildest dreams that the shy stranger would become his most beloved friend just months later.

  
...

They had their fair share of experiences and travels, conquering Europe and South America with little money in their wallets and backpacks that were filled to the brim with clothes. Now that they were in their early thirties, they decided to step off the gas pedal and make one to two big trips a year instead of leaving the country at every chance they got. At first, Remus wasn’t the happiest about the decision, but he quickly learned to love sleeping in and doing nothing but reading or streaming his favourite shows all day. 

It was the middle of the second semester of the school year and not just the students, but the teachers were exhausted. It had been ages since Remus could just sit on their couch and watch a show absent-mindedly without having to worry about the upcoming exams, missing homework and essays he meant to go through but couldn’t find the time to just yet – the industrial revolution never really tickled his fancy. When Lily suggested that they should go for a drink, James and Remus sighed in relief simultaneously.

“I don’t know, actually – I mean they were all beautiful, I wouldn’t really compare them”, Lily answered as the sat back down on their couch next to James while she ran her fingers through her long, healthy hair. Remus didn’t know what she did to make it as gorgeous looking as it was, but he never really asked and figured that now would be too late. James shot a quick acknowledging smile at her before he turned back to his best friend and grinned. “You gotta see Zermatt, mate – it’s a car-free town that lies at the base of the Matterhorn, which is this big mountain, and the town centre is really something else”, James said enthusiastically as he watched Remus empty his drink in one gulp. 

“Sounds lovely”, the blonde replied and tried to suppress a burp but failed miserably, making his friends laugh loudly. “You used to be better at this”, Lily grinned and followed Remus in finishing her drink but managed not to make a fool of herself once she was done. “Show off”, Remus muttered and checked his watch. It was nine pm, enough time to have another drink and then head out to go dancing like they used to. That made him sound old. He wasn’t THAT old just yet. Christ, he was 32, not 50. He did have the backpain of an old man – he’d never tell anybody about that, though.

...

Now that they had finished school, Sirius applied to work as a waiter at every restaurant he could find. The two of them moved into a moderately sized flat that they wouldn’t be able to afford in the long run so they had to get jobs before they could even think about going to Uni. 

Just weeks after he began to work, he met the girl with the brightest smile he had ever seen. Her name was Mary and Sirius platonically fell in love with her immediately. They had the exact same sense of humour and listened to the same genres of music, so they had plenty to talk about. Once he told Peter about her, he immediately wanted to meet her, too. A few days later the black-haired man invited her over for drinks and introduced his friends to each other in the comfort of their home. After a few drinks, they laughed so hard they cried, screamed the lyrics to “Don’t Stop Me Now” from the top of their lungs and completely forgot the fact that they weren’t the only people in the building. “You guys have this empty room, right?”, Mary mentioned breathlessly as they sat back down after having danced for what felt like hours. “Yeah, and we don’t know what to bloody do with it”, Peter sighed. The woman rolled her eyes and sat up properly so she could face the two others. “And you said the flat is so expensive, right? Well, how about I move in with you? I can’t stand being at my mum’s anymore and I bet the three of us would make a great team”, she suggested and waited anxiously for their response. The young men looked at each other as if to ask if the other was okay with it when in reality they knew that they had simultaneously already agreed when the words left her mouth. 

Their responsibility dynamic was other-worldly. Sirius cooked, Mary did the dishes and Peter hoovered the place once every few days. Because they know what their jobs in the flat were, they never really had to argue about anyone not doing something because they respected each other enough not to forget about their duties. 

Sirius was vegan, Mary was vegetarian, and Peter was lactose intolerant so at the beginning of their shared time together their food was rather experimental. Mary and Peter got Sirius multiple vegan cookbooks for his 19th birthday which changed things drastically. In mere weeks Sirius became a food connoisseur (to the benefit of everyone, really). 

“Is Marlene gonna be joining us?”, Peter asked as he grabbed the cheap bottle of wine from the fridge before he grabbed three glasses and made his way to the couch where his friends had been waiting for him. “Well, I texted her that we’d be there, but I can’t promise anything. You know how she is”, Mary shrugged and poured the liquid in their goblet-sized glasses. “I hope that she’ll be there”, Peter mumbled quietly before he took a big swig of his drink. “We know that you’re into her mate, you’re shite at hiding your feelings”, Sirius laughed. He loved his friends. They meant the world to him. No matter if he only knew Mary for a bit more than a year. The two of them were family to him. The family he never had. The family he never knew he needed until he had it. He was sure the others felt the same about their group.

  
...

“Moony, remember the lad you told us about? What was his name? Fabian? Fabio?”, James asked after the three of them had been sitting in comfortable silence while Queen’s hit record “A Day at the Races” was playing in the background. “yeah, Fabian was his name”, Remus sighed and rubbed his face with the back of his left hand. He matched with Fabian on tinder a while ago and had a few decent chats with him before Fabian asked him out for a coffee. Remus hadn’t gone out with anyone in ages, so he decided to accept the invite out of desperation. It wasn’t that Remus wasn’t longing to share his life and passions with anyone, definitely not, he actually really wanted that, but whenever anybody got close enough to be that person, something always got in the way, so he preferred to stay single, thus protecting himself from getting hurt. Fabian was a lovely guy, but Remus couldn’t see himself in a relationship with anyone more than three years younger than him and Fabian was 23, which made the ginger a bit too young for him. Also, Fabian was in an open relationship and while Remus respected and enjoyed the thought of it, he wasn’t sure if having a partner who practiced polygamy was the thing for him.

“Just didn’t work out, I guess”, the blonde answered and shrugged. “He was too young anyway”, he added and watched Lily roll her eyes. “What? You know that I prefer to date older men”, Remus laughed and jumped up from his seat, trying his best to move out of the way of the pillow that the ginger threw at him. “You are so complicated, Remus”, James replied as he got up just seconds after his friend. “How about it, guys? Are we ready to head out?”, he asked and watched Lily get up from the couch and straighten her top. “I think we are!”, she smiled and heard Remus say something along the lines of “Yeah, sure” and “Let’s go”.

...

They continued to chat for another few minutes before they decided to get a to-go beer and begin their pub crawl. 

“OOOH YOU GONNA TAKE ME OUT TONIGHT”, all of the residents of the street they lived on could hear Sirius begin to sing at the loudest volume his chest allowed him to sing at. “Oh, down beside that red fire light”, Mary chimed in, a bit quieter than her friend. Peter didn’t react immediately and after a few seconds of silence, Mary elbowed him to get a quiet “you gonna let it all hang out” out of him. “FAT-BOTTOMED GIRLS YOU MAKE THE ROCKING WORLD GO ROUND!”, Sirius shouted from the top of his lungs and laughed loudly. “I love you guys”, he added before he danced to the music in his head. He was ready to get drunk tonight. 

The second they arrived inside of the bar, he got them some shots and beers before they took over the dance floor. Dancing was the best part of going out. Sirius could always let lose whenever he heard loud music being played anywhere.

...

Twenty minutes later the three of them arrived at “The Illusion”. Remus heard about it ages ago and wanted to go there ever since but never found the time. He figured that if they wouldn’t at least go in for a drink tonight he’d never actually enter the building in this lifetime.   
As they entered the bar, he checked himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a red, tight-fitting, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey jeans that looked clean enough to be worn that night. He tamed his blonde curly hair enough to look decent and even put on a pair of his nice dress shoes. All in all, he looked nice – Lily even told him so and Remus trusted her judgement. 

The room itself was really fancy. It was divided into two parts – the bar part, where multiple good-looking bartenders were preparing drinks and the dancefloor, where some were grinding their bodies against each other while others were dancing to the music that was being played. 

Lily guided them to the bar and ordered them some drinks. They all had a bit of a buzz going already but that didn’t stop them from getting excited about the vodka lemons the ginger had gotten them.   
  
  
After a couple of rounds of shots and several colourful drinks, James decided that they should get their butts to the dancefloor and move their rumbling bones. 

It had been a while since Remus went dancing and let loose, so he didn’t exactly know what to do once they arrived at their destination. Lily swung her arms around James and kissed him lovingly just before James pulled her closer and smiled against her lips. Remus hoped he’d find someone to kiss like that too eventually. 

He didn’t recognise the song that was playing but didn’t have enough time to care because it ended abruptly. A second later he heard Lady Gaga’s “Sour Candy” blasting from the speakers and closed his eyes. He then took a deep breath. The beat of the song rumbled through his body and made his chest vibrate. He loved every second of it. The entrancing voices of Lady Gaga and the ladies of Blackpink made his body move in ways it hadn’t in months. His hips swayed to the rhythm of the music before he let himself drown in it.

When he opened his eyes again, it took him a second to figure out where he was and where his friends had gone. Just as Remus was about to head back to the bar, Lily grabbed him by the arm and made the three of them form a circle so that they would see each other while they were dancing. Remus was very thankful for her. Once the song was over, Rihanna’s “Pon de Replay” was put on and received a lot of happy cheers from the crowd, including James'. 

...

They had been dancing for a while now, shaking their bodies to the rhythm of the songs before he noticed that a fit-looking blonde was just a few meters away from him, swaying his hips to the music. The man must have been at least ten years older than him. Exactly what Sirius liked going after. He let his eyes explore the body of the tall, handsome stranger and found himself liking what he saw. “You see that guy over there?”, he shouted at Mary to get her attention. She had been on the lookout for her friend, so her mind was a bit occupied before Sirius touched her shoulder to get her attention. “Which one?”, she answered and looked around the room. “The tall one with the red shirt”, he shouted again, not taking his eyes off the man. The more he looked at him, the more he wanted to know what the tip of his dick tasted like. He needed to find that out, no matter what it would take. “He’s bloody hot, babe”, Mary laughed and patted his shoulder. “Go get him, Tiger”, she added and kissed his cheek encouragingly.

...

James needed to go to the loo and while he was leaving, Lily decided that she should get them some more drinks. Now being left by himself, Remus checked his phone before he felt a pair of eyes piercing right through him. As he looked up, he felt his heart stop for a second. If he ever had to assign the term “sex on legs” to anybody, the person walking up to him would fit perfectly. He must have been about twenty. His long hair framed his face beautifully. What a beautiful man. He was almost speechless. He even looked familiar, but Remus couldn’t pinpoint who he reminded him of. But alas, Remus couldn’t take a chance on the boy. He didn’t even know if he was of age yet.

“Like what you see?”, the black-haired man purred once he stopped in front of Remus and casually put his hand on his chest. Remus looked him up and down and felt himself grinning. He hadn’t had anybody that young fancy him in a while. He didn’t mind, but he would have to tell the guy that he wasn’t interested soon enough. To be fair, he did like what he saw. “I sure do”, he replied and looked around to see if his friends were about to return. He didn’t know if it was for better or for worse, but he couldn’t spot them. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”, Remus asked, leaning forward so he could talk to the other without having to shout. The younger man took that as an invitation to hold him by the collar and pull him closer. “I’m Sirius, but you can call me anything you like”, Sirius replied and cocked his head to the side so that he could suck on Remus’ neck. The blonde loved it more than he would like to admit. That spot hadn’t been touched by anyone but him for a while and Remus quickly realised what he had been missing out from. “How old are you?”, Remus managed to get out before he pulled back, trying to stop himself from getting a hickey from a potential teenager. That guy could have been 17 for all he knew.

...

“I’m 19”, the younger man smiled innocently. He wasn’t very dominant in bed, but he knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. In this case, he wanted the blonde to desire him as much as he desired the blonde. “You’re practically a child”, the man mumbled and smiled back. “I am very much not, thank you very much”, Sirius sighed and let his hand travel up to make the other look into his eyes. He felt the pulse of the blonde under his finger, his heart was racing. Sirius must have been doing at least something right. 

He waited for the other to react but when he didn’t move away, he let his fingers explore the chest of the handsome stranger. “Sirius, this isn’t right, I’m too old for you”, the stranger said into his ear and tried to take Sirius’ hands off his body. “Mind you, I’m of age, and I’ve had enough experience to suck your cock like a retired sex worker”, Sirius answered quickly, putting his hands right back where they were. Remus gasped just before Sirius saw the tall man blush. “You’d like that, huh? My pretty little lips wrapped around your cock?”, he purred, pressing his body against the other’s, feeling the bulge of the blonde’s dick against his thigh. 

...

He didn’t know what to do. In front of him was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen, trying his best to convince Remus to let him suck his cock. He never liked being in bed with younger people, simply because he thought that they should enjoy their youth with each other. He wasn’t 19 anymore, he couldn’t go all night without stopping as the people at Sirius’ age did. But maybe he could make an exception. How often would he find such a beautiful volunteer ready to let him have his ways in the future? It was all so rushed. Five minutes ago he was dancing with his friends and now this beautiful creature was clinging onto him and wanted to have sex with him. It was very surreal for him. He’d never actually say yes to such a thing, but somehow he couldn’t stop himself. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t that he couldn’t stop himself but that he allowed himself to let go and have fun in a situation he had never been in before. He didn’t have the time to think about it more thoroughly but he didn’t really have a problem with that.

Remus gave in and without any hesitation kissed the other’s lips. Sirius returned the kiss hungrily, taking the blonde’s lip in between his lips and sucked on it gently. “You’re so hot”, he heard the smaller man moan and shuddered under his touch. 

...

Lily gasped when she saw Remus was snogging somebody. She left just a second ago and now he had somebody almost climb him in the middle of the dancefloor? How untypical of Remus! 

...

Remus was holding the other carefully. He didn’t want to hurt him; he didn’t know if the other was okay with that. Sirius felt amazing against him. When they pulled apart, they were both panting breathlessly. “Want to take this elsewhere?”, Sirius suggested, letting his finger trail down Remus’ chest once again, stopping just above his waistline. “Care to come to mine?”, Remus replied, kissing the other eagerly once again. “There’s nothing I’d rather do”, he heard the other reply and smiled. He hadn’t hooked up with anybody in ages. Maybe that was exactly what he needed.

He shot a glance at Lily and James, who had both returned without him noticing it, and smiled sheepishly. James grinned from ear to ear and winked at him while Lily just shook her head theatrically. They were the best. 

Once they exited the bar, Sirius was all over him again. He ground his crotch against Remus’ leg and held onto his jaw so that he could kiss him properly. “Sweetheart, hold on, at least wait until we get in the cab“, Remus laughed against Sirius’ lips. Before he let go of the raven-haired boy, he let his hands roam down his back and squeezed his ass cheeks teasingly. Sirius moaned in response which sent a shiver down Remus’ back. He didn’t know how badly he wanted to fuck the other until that very moment. He needed to make him his. He had never felt like this before and he was starting to like it.

  
Lucky for them, the other man’s flat wasn’t far away from the bar they met at. The cab they were in was tiny so they sat in the back. Sirius leaned closer almost instantly and kissed the blonde. “Remus”, the blonde mumbled against his wet lips. “Bless you”, Sirius replied and kissed his way to the other’s jaw. “No, no, my name is Remus”, the older man laughed and stretched his arms to get more comfortable. He then quickly pulled Sirius on his lap and smiled. “You are truly gorgeous, have I told you that?”, he mumbled against the black-haired man's exposed collar bone before leaving lazy kisses all over the exposed skin. “So fucking beautiful”, Sirius heard him add before he slid his finger underneath Remus’ chin to tilt his head up. 

“You like being in control, huh?”, Sirius purred again, knowing that the other man liked it a lot. Remus looked him in the eyes. “You like being controlled, huh?”, Remus replied cockily, receiving an enthusiastic nod. He loved a power bottom. “You’ll do as I say, then?”, the blonde asked before the cab stopped. Without waiting for a response, he paid the driver and got out, pulling Sirius out with him. They watched the taxi drive away and before Remus knew it, Sirius threw himself at him and kissed him sloppily. “I’ll do anything you want me to”, he moaned against Remus’ lips, which immediately sent blood straight to his dick. “I’ll hold you accountable to that”, he answered and took Sirius’ hand in his to guide him to their flat. He didn’t know where this confident, dominant Remus came from, but he would worry about that some other time. Now all the thoughts in his head were occupied by the beautiful man almost dance-walking next to him.

“Tell me about yourself”, Sirius exclaimed when they arrived at their front door. “That’s not a question people usually ask when they hook up”, Remus shrugged as he unlocked the door to let them in. The flat was nice and warm, just like it was before he left. “Well, consider me an unusual hook up then”, Sirius answered quickly and looked at him expectantly. Remus didn’t mind. He loved getting to know people, especially the ones he found attractive. “I’m from London, my parents are from Glasgow, my favourite drink whiskey on the rocks and I usually don’t go for people younger than me, ever”, he mentioned while giving Sirius a quick room tour where the most important rooms of the flat were in case he got hungry or needed to use the bathroom while they were going at it. His ex-partner used to snack on crisps while they would get each other off so nothing really surprised him when it came to that. Sirius seemed to like the flat. He took interest in their décor and even recognised some of the artists on posters on their walls. 

When they returned to the living room, Remus excused himself for a second to get them another drink before anything proper could happen. Even if Sirius might not have needed it, Remus definitely did. 

Moments later he returned to the living room with a can of beer in each hand and watched kneeling in front of their records. “You guys sure love David Bowie”, Sirius mentioned as Remus sat down on the couch. “Can you blame us? He was a really talented individual”, the blonde responded and took a swig of his drink. The alcohol in his veins made him feel jaded for a second. 

“Come here, gorgeous, get on my lap”, he ordered and watched the younger man crawl towards him on his hands and knees. Remus’ mouth watered. He could feel his pants getting tighter by the second. Once Sirius had come close enough, he pulled him up with all the strength he could gather at that moment and helped him get on his lap. 

“Hello beautiful, now it’s your turn to tell me about yourself”, Remus murmured against the skin of Sirius’ neck and began to kiss it sloppily. Sirius squirmed under his touch. His legs were spread as he sat on the taller man’s lap while he ground his ass against Remus’ hard penis hidden underneath two layers of clothing. Not that he minded, of course. “I have a brother, I love FIFA, I wait tables and love Marc Bolan more than life itself”, the boy replied hastily. Sirius was a hot mess on top of him. His lips were swollen from all of the kissing, his face was red because of how flustered he was, and the clothes he was wearing clung onto dear life – the older man was determined to get them off as soon as possible. 

Sirius unbuttoned Remus’ shirt hastily. Once he was finished with his task, his fingers traced along Remus’ pink scars that covered his chest. While he was busy massaging Remus, the blonde let his hands travel down the small of Sirius’ back and rested on his ass, squeezing it roughly. “You-You’re really fit”, Sirius blurted out before he attacked Remus with his lips again. Remus loved it. Sirius was filled with explosive energy that needed to be released and he knew just how to do it. His hands quickly found their way to Sirius’ head and held onto the back of his head, gently tugging on the younger man’s hair which triggered a variety of delicious sounds that made Remus’ mouth water. 

As they broke apart, Sirius stuck his tongue out teasingly. It was wet and pointy, and Remus wondered what it felt like when it would be wrapped around his cock. They stared into each other’s eyes, getting lost in the moment when Remus raised his hand and held Sirius’ chin in between his thumb and pointer finger. Sirius took the opportunity and navigated his tongue further down, motioning to the older man that he wanted to suck on his long, dainty finger. Remus got the hint and carefully placed it on Sirius’ tongue who quickly got to work. He wasn’t lying when he said that he knew what he was doing - Remus had never felt a tongue circle around anything as quickly as in that moment. “Let’s put that tongue of yours to better use before I cum in my pants”, Remus announced and picked Sirius up in one swift motion. 

...

Sirius didn’t know why but he felt safe in the arms of the blonde. They kissed and giggled while Remus carried him into his bedroom, which was decorated rather minimally, and Sirius found himself loving it. His usual hookups weren’t as careful and gentle with him. They never showed him around or kissed him with as much adoration as Remus did. Something about Remus was different and he was keen to find out what it was. 

After they kissed for what felt like centuries, Remus put him down on the bed and pushed him back so that he would get to take all of him in. “I can’t wait to fuck you”, he uttered and ran his fingers through his hair before he undid Sirius’ belt to the best of his abilities. Once that was achieved, he quickly pulled his trousers off just to find Sirius’ hard cock suffocating in his way too tight pants. Remus stared at the massive wet spot where the tip of Sirius’ dick was and licked his lips. Sirius could have came right then and there. As much as he wanted Remus to suck him off, he had been looking forward to hearing the blonde come undone underneath his touch, so he had to control himself for a second. “I want to make you feel good first”, he whispered innocently, getting on his knees to pull Remus on the bed, too. Once the blonde was in the position Sirius wanted, which was right in the centre of the bed with enough space to stretch out his limbs , Sirius made his way between his legs and watched the other take off his trousers in seconds. What he saw next surprised him. Remus wasn’t wearing any underwear, which gave Sirius the opportunity to see his cock in full glory. It was big, bigger than his, and looked really girthy. His mouth watered. The tip was bright red and so, so very suckable. “Hung like a horse, aren’t you?”, Sirius laughed just before he started covering Remus’ chest with hurried kisses, trying his best to get to show Remus that it didn’t matter how old he was. 

Remus’ hand rested at the nape of Sirius’ neck and made quiet but beautiful sounds. When Sirius’ mouth reached Remus’ v-line, his grip got tighter to get Sirius’ attention. “What would you like to be called?”, Remus asked and looked at Sirius with the most thoughtful and kind expression he had ever seen. “Anything that makes my cock twitch”, he replied and took the tip of Remus’ head in his mouth without waiting for a response. Remus gasped and let his head fall back. “So ... if I call you cumslut, would you be into that?”, Sirius heard the man mumble as he looked up. He felt a shiver going down his spine and grinned. “I like getting degraded like that”, Sirius assured him before he began to bop his head up and down Remus’ cock. His tongue traced along the prominent vein at the back and once Remus began to let out loud moans, Sirius began to tighten his cheeks and sat up properly to take him down his throat. Remus noticed and whimpered at the sight. “Look at you, my pretty little whore, getting ready to deepthroat my dick”, the blonde grinned and spread his legs a bit further to give the other more space. 

Once Sirius got comfortable enough, he relaxed his jaw and took as much of Remus’ cock in his mouth as possible. It was almost big enough to stretch his lips. Due to Sirius’ spit, the cock glided in easily. As soon as the glans reached the back of his throat, Remus moaned loudly. Sirius took that as an invitation to start moving his head up and down, trying his best not to gag on the big cock that was occupying the entire inside of his mouth. “So fucking good, so fucking pretty for me”, Remus praised him just as he began to buck his hips up to get even further down Sirius’ throat. Sirius loved it. The mixture of degradation and praise was something he didn’t know he needed desperately until that very moment. After a few bucks, Remus asked if it was okay for Sirius that he would go a bit harder at it. Sirius nodded enthusiastically and almost came without being touched the second Remus began to thrust into his mouth. It felt heavenly. Remus was making the most alluring sounds that made Sirius feel dizzy. At one point, the blonde held Sirius’ head with both hands and carefully began to fuck his face. “My pretty slut, so patient and obliging for me”, he moaned. Sirius had never been praised like that. It was everything he never knew he wanted. He needed more. 

...

Remus was so close to cuming, it drove him insane. Watching Sirius drool all over his cock made his heart stop for a second. He couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. “Gorgeous, stop it or I won’t be able to fuck you anymore”, he panted and looked to the side to see if his lube was still on his bedside table. Lucky for him, it was. “I want you to fuck me so goddamn hard that I won’t be able to walk for days”, Sirius purred and let himself fall onto the bed next to him. “I’m an old man, I can’t promise everything”, Remus laughed, got the lube, and turned back to face his lover. Sirius looked beautiful. His lips were pink, his eyes were teary, and his cock was leaking. Remus leaned down to kiss him passionately, gently chewing on the other man’s bottom lip just before he pulled himself away in order to get on top of him. “For my pretty fuck-toy I will try my best, though” he added. Sirius sighed in protest but didn’t put up a fight because Remus spread his legs so quickly that he forgot what he was about to say. He covered his middle finger with lube and let the tip circle around Sirius’ hole before he entered him, watching his black-haired lover closely. Sirius gasped, but relaxed his hole so that Remus could open him up properly. “You’re doing so well, doll – so good for me”, Remus whispered and covered his inner thighs with kisses. Once the first finger was in, the second followed just moments later.

Sirius seemed to enjoy his movement, so Remus began to move his hand back and forth, spreading his fingers slightly to get his lover ready for him. “I need... need you”, he heard Sirius whimper and grinned to himself. “What do you want me to do? Use your words, darling. Tell me what you want to happen”, Remus asked while removing his fingers. Sirius hummed in response before he opened his eyes. “I want you to fuck me, make love to me, use me like the hole I am and don’t ... don’t be gentle”, Sirius moaned. “Your wish is my command”, Remus answered. He didn’t care when Lily and James would come home, he’d make this boy scream, no matter if anyone in the building would hear them or not. 

Remus looked down at Sirius and grinned. Sirius was jerking his cock sloppily while staring at Remus’ plump lips. Something about that young man in front of him drove him wild. The blonde lowered himself after having coated his cock in lube and rested the tip of his cock against the hole. “Say it one more time, slut, tell me what you want me to do”, Remus growled and felt his chest vibrate due to the frequency of his voice. “Fuck, please fuck me Daddy”, Sirius whimpered and tried to move his body closer to Remus’. Meanwhile, Remus hesitated for a second. He had never been called Daddy before, but something deep inside of him loved it. Not just a little. It made his head spin. Why did it take so long for Sirius to call him that? What was that boy doing to him?

Without wasting another second, Remus thrust his cock into Sirius' hole and made him scream out in surprise. Sirius was tight around him. The blonde waited for a second to see if the other was doing okay and once he felt Sirius relax his muscles he knew to continue. “Daddy’s gonna make his pretty slut feel real good”, Remus groaned and began to move his hips back and forth. Sirius moaned at every move which made Remus’ cock throb in response. “Please, harder, Daddy”, the blonde whined. Remus didn’t need to be told twice. He began to thrust into his lover at a slow pace before picking it up with every new thrust while leaning down to suck on Sirius’ nipples. Remus knew he wouldn't last long. 

...

Sirius screamed in pleasure. He stopped caring if anybody would hear him, Remus gave him everything he wanted and more. His thick cock completely filled Sirius up. The older man fucked him at such a speed that the bed began to rock against the wall. “Fu-Fuck”, he whimpered. Remus’ hand gripped around Sirius’ throat and tightened. Sirius could have cum that second. He loved getting manhandled like that. “My pretty slut”, Remus growled and tightened his grip. He sure must have known what he was doing because Sirius began to see stars just shortly after. His cock was rock hard and rested on Sirius’ stomach, getting neglected. Remus must have noticed it at the same time as Sirius had because he quickly removed his hand from the neck and began to jerk his lover’s cock at the same rhythm as he was fucking into him. “I-I’m close, please”, Sirius heard himself moan and watched Remus’ eyes darken. “Come on, cockslut, cum for Daddy”, Remus grinned just before he gripped his cock tighter. Sirius whimpered and gasped, feeling the muscles in his stomach clenching. He couldn’t hold back. 

A moment later he came all over his and Remus’ stomach. It felt amazing. Almost electrifying. As he looked down, he saw how much cum dripped down Remus’ lower abdomen. If Remus was to fuck him any longer, the liquid might actually reach his dick, Sirius thought to himself and grinned. He had never felt this drained before. That didn’t stop Remus from continuously burying his cock inside of Sirius’ tight hole. He must have been close too because his thrust became inconsistent and he began to curse quietly. “Please, cum inside of me, make me yours”, Sirius moaned as Remus’ cock rubbed against his prostate. 

Only moments later, Remus exited him almost completely, just to thrust his cock back in and empty his load deep inside the walls of Sirius’ body. Sirius could have sworn that he saw his own stomach bulge when his lover came. 

Remus let himself fall onto the bed next to Sirius. He looked exhausted in the hottest way possible. “You did so well, gorgeous”, he whispered as they looked at each other. Sirius felt his cheeks turn bright red. 

...

After they caught their breath, Remus got up to get them a washcloth to get cleaned up. On his way back he also grabbed two glasses of water so they could get hydrated again. Their bodies needed it. “Psst, loverman”, he heard Lily his from the living room. He rolled his eyes. Of course they were home already. “How was it?”, James asked excitedly. Since they had been living together for so many years, nudity wasn’t a problem for them at all, so when Remus appeared in front of them, neither of them seemed to mind. What Remus didn’t notice was that he forgot to wipe Sirius’ cum off his chest and both of his friends tried not to stare at it. “I’ll tell you more about it later, but it was insane”, he answered and grinned. Pleased with his answer, he left the couple sitting there by themselves and emerged in his bedroom. Sirius had gotten up and was looking at all of the random objects Remus had collected over the years. When he stopped pacing, Remus walked up to him and handed him the cloth and the glass. “What are you looking at?”, he asked as he stood behind him and kissed his shoulder. “You teach at St. Stephen’s; right? Does Regulus Black ring a bell?”, Sirius asked and sat back down on the bed.

Remus followed him, stopping just before the boy and watched him clean himself and then Remus up. “Yeah, he’s in my history class. Why? How’d you know him?”, he asked, finishing his water in one big gulp before he put the glass down. “He’s my brother”, Sirius replied and almost made Remus spit all of the liquid back out. That’s where he recognised him from. They looked very similar. Sirius’ features were more defined, but he saw the resemblance instantly. 

“That is ... a thing”, he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t deal with that now. He didn’t want to think about what hooking up with the sibling of a student of his meant for him. All he wanted was to go to bed. 

  
Sirius laughed. Remus watched him finish his drink and lay back down on the bed. From that moment on, he completely forgot about Regulus because of Sirius’ beauty. His body was covered in love bites and bruises Remus had left. Something about marking him made Remus want him even more. 

...

Sirius didn’t want to leave. He loved being in Remus’ bed too much to get ready to go. Something inside of him made him want to stay, too. Remus had gotten onto the bed next to him and traced along Sirius’ veins, lazily kissing his shoulder and jaw when Sirius blurted out, “Can I stay for the night?”. Remus looked into his eyes and began to smile. That smile made Sirius feel like jelly. He couldn’t be bothered to think about what that might mean, though. “I was just about to ask you”, Sirius heard Remus whisper against his skin and smiled proudly. He then proceeded to pull Remus closer and rested his head on the older man’s chest. The blonde began to draw random lines on Sirius’ back. For the first time in a while, Sirius felt safe. He didn’t know what Remus was all about, but he knew that meeting him in that bar must have been something close to fate. He was looking forward to finding out what made Remus tick. For now, he was happy being cuddled up in the arms of the man. 


End file.
